


Unlocked Doors and Hero Worship

by waterypulse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kibana | Raihan, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Watersports, a ton of it, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse
Summary: Sebastian can't get Raihan out of his head. Raihan can't get Lance out of his. Lance initiates and takes part in a very interesting event with Hammerlocke's newer generation of trainers.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Ryouta | Sebastian, Kibana | Raihan/Wataru | Lance, Wataru | Lance/Kibana | Raihan/Ryouta | Sebastian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Unlocked Doors and Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I had a long list of Warnings here but then firefox refreshed the page while I was sleeping, like a coward. Basically:
> 
> The Raihan in this fic is a cum covered apparition because that is what makes me in particular do Le Big Cum. If you want to see a sentient, non cum take on Raihan's character, you'll be better off moseying down the ao3 tag.  
> The underage tag applies to two things: Sebastian, who I see as in the age range of 15 to 18, having sex with adults. Also a vaguely mentioned past event wherein younger Raihan (11-14) had his way with an article of Lance's clothing.  
> Andd this was not proofread or edited much. Abrupt scene cuts in about 4 places, the most prominent one at the end.   
> Rai chokes on dick at one point. I have no idea how to tag that, though.  
> Anywayssss this is enough warnings for like 3k of sex,

"Ahhh! Lance.....Lance!" Raihan's voice was loud, snapping Sebastian's attention away from wondering about what to eat.

He paused, his hand still on the doorknob. After finishing with their duties for the day, he and the other trainers had all left hours ago. The only reason Sebastian came back was because he left his bag somewhere inside the locker room. Even Raihan would normally have retired to his apartment this late. 

But things at Hammerlocke gym weren't very  _ normal _ to begin with right now. Lance, the former Johto champion and leader of the elite four, the legendary dragon master, was in Galar for an exhibition match where he was facing off against Leon. But that was still a week away; right now, Lance was spending most of his time training his pokemon. And to add to his own rigorous training, his team would spar against Raihan's at either the beginning or end of each day.

Despite the fact that he had quite the obvious and pitiful crush on Lance, Raihan did manage to restrain it in their matches. Even though Lance was his idol, or possibly because he was, Raihan wouldn't hold back and executed his usual strategies with a cool head. Sebastian found it admirable. 

In a way, how Raihan treated Lance outside of battle was admirable too. There probably wasn't another man or woman in the world that could reduce the almost seven-foot-tall, confident, top Galarian gym leader to a stuttering and blushing wreck by just making eye contact with him. Sebastian had to admit he was rather jealous of him. Along with probably at least half of Galar and three-fourths of the city of Hammerlocke, Sebastian had his own feelings that ran deeper than platonic admiration for Raihan.

Raihan was perfect in every way; his handsome but  _ pretty _ appearance, his confidence and the prowess with which he backed that up with, the contrast between his fierce battle spirit and his sweet disposition when spoiling his Pokemon. And that wasn't even mentioning his  _ legs _ . Those long, shapely legs of his that Sebastian always found himself thinking of whenever he masturbated. Furtive glances at them bare and glistening with sweat in the locker rooms whenever the two of them changed together—

"L-Lancee! Ahhh♡" 

....Speaking of masturbation, Raihan was still going at it. Sebastian's hand on the doorknob was wet with sweat. Raihan, the man he'd idolized for years, who he was now somehow miraculously working with, was now pleasuring himself to the thought of his own crush on the other side of this door. Though he was sure somewhere inside him he was jealous that it was Lance whose name he was calling so desperately, it was still turning him on. 

He needed to leave. Raihan deserved privacy.

What did Raihan look like right now? How and where was he touching himself?

He should leave and get his bag tomorrow.

From quick, guilty glances at Raihan whenever he stepped out of the showers, Sebastian knew that Raihan's cock was large even when he was soft. He wondered if it got bigger when he was hard. 

Raihan's erection size wasn't any of his business and he needed to respect that.

From the way Raihan was moaning and calling himself " _ Lance's little slut _ ," he didn't seem to want to be respected very much right now. 

Sebastian could have stood there all day with his sweaty hand on the doorknob, morality and lust swirling around indecisively inside him, his own cock growing harder by the second as more and more lewd images formed in his mind. But for better or worse, fate intervened. 

Sebastian didn't even hear footsteps behind him. He was there alone one second, and then the next he was whipping his head to the side to stare at Lance with wide eyes. He opened his mouth, ready to make any frantic excuse for himself and even Raihan if it came down to it. Lance simply smiled and brought a finger to his own lips in a  _ shhhh _ gesture.

Oblivious to both of their presences, Raihan continued to whine and moan out Lance's name. Sweat dripped down Sebastian's forehead as he stared into Lance's eyes. Lance simply raised his eyebrows and then turned his gaze towards the door, folding his arms over his chest.

"....I noticed my towel was missing after my shower. He hasn't changed at all since he was a boy." Lance spoke quietly, keeping his amused expression. "Hello, Sebastian. Raihan speaks very highly of you."

"He does of you too," Sebastian blurted out in as close to a whisper as he could. The words sounded accusatory, jealous, petulant as soon as they were out. The first time the two had directly talked to each other since Raihan introduced them a few days ago, and he was putting his foot directly in his mouth. If Raihan weren't  _ busy _ at the moment, he would be disappointed in him.

"I apologize. I can imagine that it must get tiresome to hear about me so often." Lance's charming smile was still in place as he spoke. Thankfully he didn't seem too bothered, and Sebastian let himself relax. Well, as much as he could while Raihan was making those sounds. "To think he's still doing it even at a time like this....but I suppose he hasn't changed much."

Sebastian tensed up again when Lance reached out and put his hand on top of his. Before he could even react, Lance turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Raihan looked up at the sound. His face, already flushed and sweaty, somehow grew even darker in color as his eyes widened. He did in fact have Lance's towel, and was shoving his nose into it as his hips rose and fell on the large, neon orange dildo he was currently riding. It looked at least as thick as his own wrist.

Sebastian had time for only one helpless thought, to wonder  _ where _ something that huge that had been stashed away in the gym, before his attention was drawn to more pressing things like how Raihan's cock bounced with every thrust. It was indeed bigger when it was hard and dripping precum all over the locker room floor. Raihan's hips stilled as Lance and Sebastian stared down at him, thighs trembling as he sat fully impaled upon its thick length. Even with his body now still, his cock continued to twitch and dribble precum.

Raihan's mouth dropped open, then snapped shut after nothing but a pathetic whimper spilled out. Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, the sound combined with Raihan's entire appearance going straight to his own dick. Lance was the first to speak.

"I wonder if you're ever going to outgrow stealing my things." 

"Ahhh.....! I'm....I'm sorry!" The tears gathering in Raihan's eyes finally began to spill down his face. "Sebastian, Lance, don't....don't look at me! Please!" His words were so frantic and desperate that Sebastian wanted to listen. But there was no way he could tear his eyes away from his idol's body. Lance didn't seem to be very moved by his pleas from the beginning, his gaze hot enough to make even Sebastian feel warm from being in the same room as them. To be honest, he was starting to understand exactly why Raihan was so infatuated with him. 

And something became apparent the more Raihan fell apart because of them staring at him. He seemed truly ashamed, but his dick was still hard and leaking even more than his eyes were. Sweat dripped down his body, breath coming out of his mouth in harsh little pants. Even his eyes were returning to their former pleasure-glazed state, his hips slowly grinding back and forth on the dildo. He was enjoying this, humiliating as it had to be for him. He really  _ was _ a slut.

"There's no way I can look away when you're doing such lewd things and crying my name out." Lance stepped forward, and Raihan helplessly stared up at him. His mouth opened again, but all that came out was a string of drool. "Especially now that you're an adult." His eyes shone as he brought a hand to the back of Raihan's head. Raihan eagerly leaned into his hand, nuzzling his face against Lance's thigh. He took in a deep shuddering breath, dropping the towel and bringing his shaky hands to Lance's hips. Raihan clutched at him like a man drowning, burying his face against the front of his pants and inhaling deeply.

"Lance....Lance...Lance....." The name spilled from Raihan's lips in a desperate chant. Lance gave him a heated gaze. He brought a finger to trace over his wet lips and Raihan eagerly took it into his mouth, sucking and licking on the digit. 

"Fucking yourself on such an obscene toy while smelling my dirty towel......how lewd." Raihan whimpered again, drool spilling openly down his chin. Lance fed another finger into his mouth. Raihan eagerly sucked on them, coating them in his saliva and then licking it off. Sebastian continued to stand awkwardly in the doorway, his own erection throbbing as he watched the two of them.

Raihan began to fuck himself on the dildo again as Lance's fingers explored his mouth. Muffled, wet moans spilled out of him, saliva pooling in his open mouth and spilling down his chin. Some would trail down his body, and some would just drip directly onto the floor.

Sebastian's own mouth felt uncomfortably full of saliva as he watched their display. But he swallowed the spit welling in his mouth and took a step into the room. Both of them turned to look at him and he felt his cheeks heat. 

"Mmnph—" Raihan tugged away and Lance withdrew his fingers from his mouth. "S-Sebastian....! Stop! D-don't look!" Raihan looked downright mortified again, eyes wide. 

But Sebastian made himself take more steps forward, spurred forward by the amused look in Lance's eyes. Maybe the air in the room was getting to him, it felt even more charged and tense than those legendary matches between Leon and Raihan. 

"You're too much of a mess for anyone to look away," Lance said almost kindly as Raihan tried and failed to hide himself. "Especially someone that admires you so very much."

"Th-that's why I want him to....." Raihan faltered on his words as he looked down and saw the tent at the front of Sebastian's pants. His mouth hung open, drool yet again spilling down to the floor. "Sebastiann.....y-you...you shouldn't see me like this....."

Sebastian had never quite considered or fantasized about Raihan being this  _ messy _ during sex. But it wasn't a turnoff. No, if anything, it was the opposite. He wanted Raihan to suck on his fingers, bite at his neck, kiss him and make it wet and sloppy as when he was sucking on Lance's fingers.

"I want to see you like this. You look so amazing, Raihan." Sebastian knelt beside him, openly looking him over. Raihan turned his head away, tips of his ears burning bright red with shame. 

"D-Don't say that when I look like this!" Despite his protest, it was clear that Raihan enjoyed the praise. His cock was of more use to him as a lie detector than anything else. It kept on twitching helplessly, leaking precum onto the floor. 

"Sorry....I can't help it....you look too hot." Sebastian let his hand brush over the tip of Raihan's cock. It was heated and throbbing against his palm. Raihan jerked and dug his teeth into his bottom lip as Sebastian slowly moved it back and forth. Wet precum began to smear against his palm.

As Sebastian wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, Raihan whined and began to squirm away.

"Ahhh.....d-don't....t-too much....gonna...." 

"This fast?" Raihan nodded, a whine finally spilling past his clenched teeth. Sebastian moved his hand away and he slumped down, breath tearing out of him in harsh pants. His cock jumped and twitched, looking even more pitiful now.

"That's so fast. You haven't changed at all," Lance commented. He didn't sound particularly disappointed.

"No! I'm not! I...it's just....that I...that I...argh!" Raihan brought a hand up to cover his face. 

"You don't have to make excuses—"

"I've b-been edging myself for half an hour, th-that's why!" Raihan shot out, narrowing his eyes in a fierce glare up at Lance. Lance didn't respond to his sharp tone, still smiling down at him and holding his spit-slicked fingers in front of Raihan's lips. Raihan's eyes trembled and he finally flicked his eyes down to the ground, lowering his head. His cock twitched again between his legs, another bead of precum oozing out. "A-And you know I'm....sensitive...." he trailed off weakly, fire gone from his eyes.

"You were touching yourself for that long? You're so lewd now."

"N-No! I'm not! It just....I wanted to enjoy it a lot....it's been so long since—"

"You're really incredible.....Raihan....." 

"L-Like I said...stop complimenting me over this....."

"You deserve to be complimented," Lance said. "Since the last time we battled, you've trained not only your skills in battle, but your own body. Stand up." Without a word of defiance or resistance, Raihan rose to his feet on trembling legs. He whimpered as the dildo slid out of him inch by inch. Sebastian could only stare at the fake cock still attached to the floor via suction cup. If the thickness was amazing, its complete length was even moreso.

Raihan stood before the two of them with his hands at his sides, towering over them but seeming  _ smaller  _ with his submissive attitude. 

" _ Where _ do you hide something that huge?" The question slipped out of Sebastian's mouth on its own, causing Raihan to stiffen and flush even darker.

"D-don't call it huge!"

"It's....very large, Raihan. I do hope you won't find my size inadequate." Lance's voice was light, obviously teasing, but Raihan flared up.

"Of course I w-won't!" Raihan struggled with his words. "I've w-wanted yours for way longer than I've had that stupid thing!" 

From the distraught look on his face after those words burst out of his mouth, he had lost the struggle. He clapped his hands over his mouth, but a groan still spilled out around it.

"....You don't need to act like that now. It's flattering. In fact, I want you to say more things like that."

"It's  _ embarrassing _ ," Raihan whined. 

"Good." Lance grabbed at Raihan's wrists and moved them away from his face. "If you want us to fuck you....Beg for it." Though he had to look up at Raihan, Lance's tone was commanding. 

Raihan swallowed heavily, his lust-glazed eyes flicking to Sebastian before refocusing on Lance. He turned around, lowering himself onto his hands and knees without a complaint. His ass and thighs rose even higher into the air when he dropped his face and chest to the ground, now using his arms to reach around and spread his cheeks apart. Between them, his asshole twitched. Sebastian watched in fascination as a drop of lube slid out. 

"L-Lancee......Sebastiann.....please fuck me......I'm a filthy slut that wants to.....no, needs to be used!"

"You are," Lance agreed warmly. He turned and smiled at Sebastian. "Well, it would be rude to keep the  _ filthy slut _ waiting, wouldn't it?" Raihan whimpered, his cock twitching as it hung between his legs.

"Y-Yes, it would," Sebastian agreed without really being aware what he was agreeing to. Lance knelt behind Raihan and finally unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. It was already hard, not a surprise given Raihan's current state. Sebastian made himself move too, coming around to the front of Raihan and undoing his own pants. Raihan turned his head to watch him, licking his lips. 

He pushed himself back up onto his arms as Sebastian dropped to his knees in front of him, finally managing to get his cock free of the tight pants. Another thread of drool spilled from Raihan's mouth as he openly stared at it. Sebastian brought the tip to his lips, smearing precum and his own spit over them.

\-------

Lance pushed into Raihan all at once. Raihan's whine was lost to the shuddering moan Lance let out, his grip on Raihan's hips tight as he grimaced. "H-How are you still so  _ tight  _ after having that inside you....Arceus..." Raihan didn't bother with an answer, just letting out a slutty moan as he took another long lick of Sebastian's cock. The wet spike of pleasure straight to his stomach made Sebastian groan. He was grateful he was already on his knees, because his legs felt like jelly.  _ Why _ was Raihan so good at everything?

"Raihan....mmhh...." Lance's fingernails dug into Raihan's hips harshly, and all he did was roll his hips again and whine against the head of Sebastian's cock. The vibrations made him shudder, another moan spilling from him as he thrust his hips forward. Raihan greedily took the head into his mouth, flicking his tongue over his slit until Sebastian was bent forward and desperately clutching at Raihan's hair, moaning his name. Lance pulled back, sweat dripping down his face, breath coming out in harsh pants. Considering how good Raihan's mouth was, Sebastian understood why he was having such a difficult time.

Raihan moaned around his cock as Lance pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back into him at the same gradual pace. The wet reverberation had Sebastian gasping his name again, pushing his hips forward and thrusting more of his cock into his mentor's mouth. Raihan easily accepted him, opening his mouth wider. It kept his sharp fang from digging into the shaft like it had been before, which Sebastian was both grateful and disappointed by. It also made his blowjob even sloppier, drool spilling down his chin with every thrust in and out. 

"Raihan......! Nhhh....I've wanted to do this to you for so long!" Lance was breathless, the flush on his cheeks spreading through his face as his hips moved back and forth. Raihan whined around Sebastian's cock. 

Lance's thrusting was slowly taking on its own rhythm, and Raihan kept moaning around his cock with every thrust in and out. Sometimes he would bite down and Sebastian would grip his hair tightly, a gasp of both pain and pleasure leaving his mouth between harsh pants as his body shook. Raihan licked at the head of his cock and swirled his tongue around it in apology. Sebastian, who never really minded the biting to begin with, forgave him completely and thrust deeper into his mouth. The more of him that was inside Raihan's perfect, perfect mouth, the less he could control himself, and the more desperate noises spilled from his own mouth. 

Lance thrust forward as Sebastian slammed into him. Raihan gagged as the head of his cock went too far into his mouth and pressed into his slick, hot, tight throat. His throat spasmed around Sebastian's cock and the wet squeeze, the sting of his teeth digging in as he bit down in a panic, it all was too much.

He was about to cum. He couldn't cum down Raihan's throat. Especially not when he was currently gagging on his cock.

"R-Raihan....I'm....!" Sebastian tried to pull back as he came, only making Raihan thrash and sputter and choke even more at the hot cum spurting into his mouth and down his throat. Tears formed in his eyes as his body convulsed, his mouth suddenly falling slack and letting Sebastian pull back. Most of the damage was already done, but the last pulses of cum managed to paint across Raihan's face as he coughed, Sebastian's cum spilling from his mouth. He gasped for air as soon as it was out and the worst of his coughing fit was over. 

"R-Raihan! I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.....it wasn't on purpose—"

"N-Nnn..." Raihan's voice was raw and wet, and he swallowed before speaking again. The tears hovering at the corners of his eyes spilled down his face. "It's okay, Seb. I...don't....I don't practice with that a lot." 

"....What a mess you've made, and after he went through all the trouble of giving it to you." Lance moved a hand between Raihan's shoulder blades and pushed down until his face hovered centimeters above the puddle of cum he hadn't been able to swallow. "Clean it up," Lance purred, thrusting in, and Raihan growled. But he bent lower, opened his mouth, and licked at the cum. 

His tongue dragged over the dirty tiles, again and again. Tears began to spill down his face again as he did this, but his cock also leaking between his legs showed that he was enjoying even this. Though he had just cum and made such a mess, Sebastian wrapped a hand around himself and pumped up and down his still hard dick as he watched. Raihan continued to "clean" the floor until it was spotless and shining with his saliva. Moans poured out of his mouth desperately as Lance slammed into him again and again. 

"Look at you, Raihan. All those years I avoided touching you so I wouldn't ruin you, and this is what you've become." He wrapped a hand around Raihan's cock and he  _ howled _ . "You're so filthy, so slutty, so perfect. Cum for me." 

Raihan came with a keen. Cum shot onto the floor in spurt after spurt, Lance fucking into him all the while. His voice rose into frantic, unabashed moans as he shook. His arms and legs trembled with pleasure, cock twitching in Lance's grip as he continued to cum. The force of the first few spurts was gone, cum weakly dripping out with every thrust Lance made in and out. 

It didn't take much longer for Lance to cum, burying himself deep inside Raihan's ass and filling him with his cum. Raihan moaned sluttily, but it changed to a whine of protest as Lance pulled out of him. 

"More," Raihan slurred the word out, raising his ass high in the air without hesitation. Cum oozed from his twitching hole. "More, not enough, not enough," he begged. Lance bit into his bottom lip, eyes heated as they took in all of Raihan's body.

"I can't give you more, Raihan. I'm not as young as I used to be." Sebastian flushed at the amused smile Lance gave him. "I'm sure Sebastian will be more than able to match your stamina."

"M-Me? But..."

"B-but," Raihan stammered.

"All you have to do is ask, I'm sure."

"S-Sebastian...." Raihan turned himself around to face them. He laid on his back and spread his legs wide apart. His teeth dug into his bottom lip yet again, his flustered expression at odds with the sweat and spit and tears all over his face. "I-I don't have the right to ask someone who's supposed to look up to me to do this......but please...."

"O-Of course, Raihan!" Sebastian quickly shuffled forward and moved between his legs. His cock rubbed against his wet hole and their eyes met in heated anticipation. 

As Sebastian slid into Raihan, he felt himself lose his mind. Most of it had been sucked out at Raihan's other end, and what little remained was melting in the tight, hot  _ messiness _ that were his insides. They moaned together as Sebastian thrust forward and buried himself fully inside. His hips and legs trembled, grip on Raihan's hips tight. 

Raihan let out lewd sounds underneath him, his ass squeezing down as Sebastian shakily began to move. even shallow thrusts would make both of them pant and moan. Sebastian was afraid he was going to last even less time here, but he wasn't able to stop himself from thrusting harder and faster, shoving his cock in and out of Raihan's perfect ass. 

Lance sat beside Raihan's head and gently swept some hair from his sweaty forehead. He brought his soft cock to Raihan's lips. Raihan eagerly took it into his mouth, closing his lips around the base of it and moaning in bliss. Lance let out a groan and threaded his fingers in Raihan's hair. He gently stroked Raihan's head as he hummed and moaned around him. 

Sebastian thrust into him again and again, enjoying the sounds Raihan made around the cock filling his mouth. Drool spilled from the corners of his mouth, eyes half lidded. He was just too pretty, even with a cock in his mouth and one in his ass. Sebastian wanted to tell him as much, but he was too focused on how good he felt around him, wet and tight and clenching down on him. His own cock was twitching back to life, though it lay flat on his stomach for now.

\--

"If you don't let go, I'm going to piss in your mouth." Raihan whined, but didn't let go of Lance's cock. "....Well, if you want it that badly." 

Lance let out a sigh as he began to piss in Raihan's mouth. Raihan's cheeks swelled as he tried to hold it in his mouth, and his throat bobbed as he swallowed eagerly. Wetness trickled from the corners of his mouth, either piss or more drool. Whatever it was, it made Raihan look even more debauched.

Sebastian drove his hips forward into Raihan again, wrapping his hand around his erection. Raihan moaned, hips jerking up as he clamped down even tighter around him. Piss spilled out around Lance's cock, down his face. The more Sebastian touched his dick and thrust into him, the more piss that spilled out around his moans and sighs.

Lance pulled his cock out of Raihan's mouth, glistening with his spit and fully erect again. With his mouth free Raihan's moans and gasps resounded in the room.

"Sebatiann, harder, harderr.....Cum inside me..." 

He couldn't ignore the desperate tone in Raihan's voice. Sebastian's breath became ragged as he rammed his cock into him again and again, pulling back and slamming in again and again. Raihan sobbed at the pace, squeezing down around him and moving his own hips with him. 

It didn't take long for either of them to cum with how sloppy and desperate their movements were. Sebastian groaned as he came, hips moving back and forth even while shooting cum deep into Raihan's ass. Raihan was just as loud, clenching down around his cock and spilling a few more weak strings of cum onto his stomach.

\--

Lance picked the dildo off the floor, having to hold the large object with two hands as he carried it over to Raihan.

"I think it's my duty as your elder to ask you to stop bringing sex toys into this historic landmark." Raihan coughed, averting his eyes from the dildo as he took it back.

"Yeah, I'll. I'll stop doing that," he shoved the dildo into his bag without looking at what he was doing. His phone let out an irritated chirp and flew out of the bag, a suspicious wet spot smeared across the front of it. "Ah sorry Rotom, lemme wipe you off— _ hey! _ "

_ Click _ . The unmistakable sound of a camera shutter. Rotom flew around to the back of Raihan, and another clicking noise went off. Sebastian tried to keep a serious and concerned face, but couldn't suppress a small laugh.

"You buried me under a giant bottle of lube! Today! The day you achieved your dream!"

"Your dream?" Lance turned to look at Raihan, but he was too busy trying to cower away from his phone's camera to answer questions. His phone answered for him.

"His dream! Getting rawed by his childhood idol! His cute innocent junior getting deflowered by him! And I didn't get to catch any of it. All I could record was audio and it sounds all muffled! At the least I'm getting commemorative shots."

"Stop it! Those aren't my dreams! My  _ real _ dream is to beat Leon and become champion. This is why I put you under the lube bottle, you're embarrassing me. "

"What's  _ embarrassing _ is that you're moving around so much. I can't get a clear angle—" Lance stepped between them and grabbed the disobedient phone. "Oh. Hi, Lance. Rai talks about you alllll the time."

"I've....heard he does that a lot."

"Yep. Wow, your hands are really really warm. And powerful. But gentle. No wonder Raihan wants your fist up—"

"...I've never seen a rotom phone this angry before. Isn't there anything you can do to make up with it?" Sebastian asked Raihan as his phone spilled all of his secrets to Lance. 

Raihan signed, shrinking in on himself even more. It didn't work with how large he was of course, but it made him look even more pitiful. "What exactly am I supposed to do? Do this again but let it record? It was just a really unlikely accident, no way it's happening again—"

"It can definitely happen again! I want it to." Sebastian coughed, sure his cheeks were turning red again. At least Raihan was too busy with his own embarrassment to notice. "Like I said before, you're...amazing."

"I'm going to do this to you again. Many times. It being recorded doesn't matter to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely nothing to say for myself. Thank you very much for reading until the end, though! I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
